marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Northern / ** U.S. Radar Station "Christmastown" Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Patricia Robertson regains consciousness, tied to Daniel Jackson and locked in a storage locker. She calls out for someone to come help them, and is relieved when she hears Jackson say that he's awake. She starts outlining a plan to escape and regroup with the rest of the team, but Jackson interrupts and tells her in a distorted voice that he's killed their teammates. Realizing he's been taken over by the symbiote, which is nonchalantly sitting behind her, she asks the monster who it is. The symbiote responds that it used to know who it was but now it's something else. Beginning to panic, Robertson asks if it's going to kill her too, and the symbiote states that it's not going to kill her yet. Robertson hesitantly asks if that's because it likes her, and the symbiote - using tendrils to break through the knot tying them together - replies that it has taken a liking to her and is going to do her a favor: giving her a head start. Patricia takes off running, but the symbiote coils a tendril around her leg and trips her. The symbiote rotates its head 180 degrees and mocks her, telling her to beg for mercy as it crawls towards her. Pinning her to a wall, the symbiote licks her cheek and states that it's going to squeeze every last drop of vitality out of her, but before it can bond to her Jerome Delacroix bursts into the room and demands it let her go. The symbiote reveals Jackson's face and sarcastically responds, catching the dumbstruck Delacroix off-guard and snaring his face with tendrils. To torment Patricia, the symbiote decides to make Delacroix its next host, telling her that it's going to slowly eat him from the inside out and then come for her once it's finished him off. Once she has recovered from being nearly strangled, Robertson grabs Delacroix's dropped assault rifle and walks down the hall in search of it. Stepping in a puddle of black ooze oozing from a nearby door, she kicks it down to see the corpses of Harold Saunders, Michael Malone, and Daniel Jackson cocooned by the symbiote's biomass. As Patricia recoils from the sight and realizes she's all alone, the symbiote appears behind her and says that she's not. Panicking, she shoots it in the chest with the assault rifle's grenade launcher, the projectile exploding just as the symbiote extrudes it and realizes what it's holding. Robertson flees, not noticing Delacroix reaching towards her before he collapses. As the hostless symbiote pursues her, she flees into a room and slams the door, a voice telling her they're not coming. Robertson wheels around to see Perry cowering in the room alongside her. | Notes = * All characters' full names in issue one were named in "previously..." recap page. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}